You know my name
by Aries no Ma
Summary: Havia bebido sangue aquela noite, mas aqueles sacos insossos de sangue médico não eram o suficiente. Nunca foram, na verdade. Ele precisava de calor humano. Hentai, Alucard x Integra, possíveis spoilers.


**Disclaimer:** O mangá Hellsing e seus personagens Alucard, Integra, Seras e Walter não me pertencem; são de propriedade de Kohta Hirano. A estrofe que aparece no final pertence à música _You know my name_, de Chris Cornell. Esta fanfiction não tem fins lucrativos.

You know my name

A chuva fustigava sem dó as janelas da mansão Hellsing há horas. Os trovões soavam ameaçadores e o vento uivava ao longe. Era a pior tempestade em muitos meses. A madrugada ia alta e não havia ser vivo no castelo que não estivesse são e salvo debaixo das cobertas quentes.

Bem, nenhum ser _vivo_.

A figura alta de vestes vermelhas e longos cabelos negros e pele pálida como mármore poderia ser confundida com uma estátua, se não fosse pelos olhos vermelhos, vívidos como fogo, que brilhavam cruéis no corredor escuro.

O vampiro Alucard estendeu a mão enluvada para tocar o vidro da janela. O toque era frio como sua própria pele.

Ah, se pudesse sentir o calor brotar dentro de suas entranhas. Havia bebido sangue aquela noite, mas aqueles sacos insossos de sangue médico não eram o suficiente. Nunca foram, na verdade.

Ele precisava de calor _humano._

Um trovão ressoou ao longe. Mas o que chegou aos ouvidos de Alucard não foi seu eco monstruoso, e sim um murmúrio bem mais baixo, porém muito mais interessante sob a perspectiva do vampiro.

_"Alucard..."_

Outro relâmpago. Mas antes que sua luz iluminasse o corredor, o morto-vivo já havia desaparecido nas sombras.

Alucard sorriu enquanto se encaminhava para o quarto de Integra. Era impossível se enganar quando se tratava da voz de sua mestra. Movia-se pelas sombras, atravessando paredes e cômodos ao seu bel-prazer. Ele não precisava de chaves ou permissão. É claro que Integra provavelmente acharia um insulto se ele aparecesse no quarto dela no meio da noite, sem mais nem menos... Mas ela o havia chamado. Bem naquele momento, como se lhe adivinhasse os pensamentos.

Não poderia ter havido momento melhor.

* * *

><p>A diretora da organização Hellsing tinha o sono leve. Conseguia dormir mesmo durante a pior das tempestades, mas acordava imediatamente caso uma folha caísse no chão do seu quarto. No caso, o que adentrara sua alcova era bem maior do que uma folha.<p>

Ao menor sinal de ruído Integra já havia levantado, sentando na cama, colocado os óculos e puxado a arma que guardava debaixo do travesseiro, agora apontada diretamente para o coração do vampiro que surgira perto da janela.

- Boa noite, Integra-sama.

- O que é isso? Alucard? O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou, a voz ríspida escondendo satisfatoriamente as batidas rápidas de seu coração. Apesar de ter reconhecido seu servo, não havia abaixado a arma.

Alucard deu um passo à frente. Mais um relâmpago.

- _Você_ me chamou, mestra.

- Não diga bobagens. É claro que não chamei, eu estava dormindo.

O vampiro sorriu, deixando os caninos à mostra.

- Então me chamou enquanto dormia.

O braço estendido da diretora estremeceu levemente. Chamara pelo nome de Alucard dormindo? O que ela estava sonhando? Não era de falar durante o sono.

Não conseguia se lembrar do sonho. Não importava, não vinha ao caso. Estava perdendo a paciência. Por que ele ainda estava ali?

- Ótimo, já vi que é muito prestativo – retrucou, baixando finalmente a arma. – Boa noite, Alucard.

Guardou novamente a arma em seu esconderijo, deitando-se de bruços, de costas para o vampiro. Precisava voltar a dormir, tinha coisas mais importantes com que se preocupar no dia seguinte – como, por exemplo, os recentes ataques de _ghouls_ que estavam eclodindo em muito mais lugares do que o normal e as relações já muito conturbadas com a Seção XIII do Vaticano.

Integra fechou os olhos. Engraçado como de repente o sono voltara rápido, e as preocupações começaram a ser varridas de sua mente, para longe. Sua respiração ficou pesada – não, o _ar_ estava pesado, e não parecia ser por causa da tempestade... Sentia seu corpo inteiro flutuar, como se estivesse numa espécie de transe...

Na mesma hora em que percebeu o que estava acontecendo, retesou todos os músculos e, com reflexos rápidos, puxou mais uma vez o revólver de baixo do travesseiro; apontou-o por cima do ombro e sentiu o cano da arma encostar em alguma coisa. Por um instante pôde sentir a respiração de Alucard em seu pescoço antes de puxar o gatilho.

- _Nem PENSE nisso!_ – gritou, sentido o sangue espirrar nas suas costas e no rosto.

Silêncio. Nada além da chuva caindo lá fora e um apito constante e dolorido no ouvido por conta do barulho do tiro.

De repente, passos ao longo do corredor e batidas na porta. Alguém girou a maçaneta, mas a porta estava trancada.

- Senhorita? – a voz de Walter preocupada do outro lado. – O que aconteceu?

- Mestra! – a voz de Seras e uma batida mais forte na porta, que quase a derrubou.

- Está tudo bem! – Integra gritou, antes que derrubassem sua porta. Levou uma das mãos ao ouvido dolorido, pressionando-o. "_Mas que maldito, olha só o que ele me fez fazer!"_ – Foi um alarme falso! Voltem para seus quartos.

- Mas, mestra...

- Eu disse para _voltarem_, Seras! Eu estou bem!

Silêncio do outro lado. Após alguns instantes, Walter respondeu:

- Sim, senhorita. Boa noite.

Só depois que os passos deles se distanciaram, Integra ouviu uma risada atrás de si.

- Muito violenta, como sempre, Integra – a voz grave de Alucard murmurou.

Quando ela se voltou novamente para olhá-lo, seu rosto já estava completamente reconstituído. Ele estava deitado de lado na cama, com o cotovelo apoiado no colchão e a cabeça apoiada na mão. Seus lábios se curvavam num sorriso demente e os olhos vermelhos faiscavam na semi-escuridão.

- Você _ousou_ tentar me morder – grunhiu, entre dentes. Mais uma fisgada no ouvido. – E veja só a sujeira que você fez! – reclamou, referindo-se ao sangue que sujava a si mesma e a roupa de cama.

- Ah, perdoe-me – franziu a testa, numa falsa expressão de preocupação. – Mas a noite está fria, e eu estava solitário... Aqueles pacotes de sangue não estavam fazendo direito o seu serviço.

- E quer o _meu_ sangue? – Integra estreitou os olhos azuis.

- Pode me culpar por querer o melhor?

A mulher de traços fortes o encarou de cenho franzido. Puxou uma ponta do lençol para limpar onde o sangue a havia sujado, sem desviar os olhos. Então ele considerava seu sangue superior? Ele era o morto-vivo mais forte entre todos, poderia ter o sangue de quem quisesse.

E ele queria o dela.

Aos poucos, a expressão de Integra se desanuviou e ela ergueu o canto dos lábios num discreto sorriso de satisfação. Mas iria ceder assim tão fácil, por algumas palavras e um sorriso sedutor?

Claro que não. Ele podia ser o maior dos vampiros, mas ainda era seu servo; e ela, sua mestra.

- De joelhos, Alucard. Peça de joelhos.

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, o vampiro sentiu seu sangue correr mais rápido e não conseguiu conter um sorriso ainda maior, deixando seus caninos totalmente à mostra. Conseguira seu intento, de um jeito ou de outro. Mas pensando bem, não poderia ser de outro modo. Não com Integra. Apesar de ser humana, não era fraca em absoluto; pelo contrário, exalava força e coragem em seu olhar, sua postura, sua voz e sua atitude. Não cedia para ninguém, a não ser que fosse de seu interesse.

Adorava o fato de que ela batia de frente com ele, como de igual para igual. Isso só fazia aumentar sua sede e seu desejo.

Levantou-se da cama, gesto que foi imitado por Integra. Os dois se encararam de pé por alguns instantes; o olhar dela, inabalável, sustentava o do vampiro, que era um pouco mais alto do que ela. Mas claro que ela não se deixaria intimidar por nada nesse mundo. Mesmo com o pijama que usava e com o rosto ainda sujo de sangue, seu porte era imponente.

Alucard, então, abaixou-se e se ajoelhou na frente dela, como faria um cavaleiro medieval.

- Dar-me-ia a honra de conceder-me o seu sangue... Mestra? – levantou os olhos para ela.

Quase sem poder conter o sorriso satisfeito, Integra levou o dedo indicador à boca e o mordeu com força, até fazê-lo sangrar, e estendeu o braço para frente.

O vampiro abriu a boca. O sangue escorreu e pingou em sua língua.

As primeiras gotas daquele sangue quente e puro pareciam gotas de magma fervente e extasiante; só serviram para aumentar mais ainda o seu desejo. Ele queria mais, muito mais.

Depois de lamber os lábios, Alucard se levantou e segurou a mão de sua mestra pelo pulso. Olhando-a nos olhos, lambeu o restante do sangue que havia.

Integra estremeceu levemente; em parte pelo contato da língua dele em seu dedo, em parte pela perigosa proximidade de suas presas. Bastaria um toque daquelas presas em sua pele, e tudo estaria perdido.

Arrepios de prazer percorriam sua espinha, e provavelmente isso se devia também ao perigo que era estar na presença dele. No entanto, ela não recuou nem reagiu. Continuou sustentando o olhar do vampiro, até que ele terminou de lamber o sangue. Segurou o queixo dela, acariciando sua bochecha levemente com o polegar.

Mas que maldição! Aquele perigo a estava deixando excitada.

- Está muito atrevido hoje, _conde._

- Que bom que percebeu, _condessa_ – sussurrou em resposta, ainda segurando no queixo dela. Acabou com a distância entre os dois com um beijo.

Integra prendeu a respiração quando sentiu os lábios gelados contra os seus. Com a mão livre, Alucard a abraçou pela cintura e a trouxe para perto de si, pressionando seu corpo contra o dela com um pouco mais de força que o necessário. A diretora não poderia culpá-lo por isso, afinal ele poderia esmagá-la se quisesse. Dava para perceber que ele estava controlando ao máximo sua força.

Ao constatar isso, Integra fechou os olhos e soltou a respiração, finalmente relaxando e deixando-se levar. Ela também queria isso, não havia como negar... Ainda mais agora.

Acabou por entreabrir os lábios e imediatamente Alucard invadiu sua boca com a língua. Sentiu o gosto metálico de seu próprio sangue na única parte do corpo de Alucard que não estava gelada; ao contrário, sua língua estava quente, surpreendentemente quente. Integra deixou escapar um gemido baixo, mas não correspondeu ao beijo por medo de esbarrar a língua nas presas afiadas. E depois, estava começando a ficar... sem ar...

Alucard a estava pressionando demais contra si e, quando percebeu, soltou-a do aperto e deixou que se separasse do beijo em busca de ar; um fio de saliva escorria das bocas de ambos. Sem desviar os olhos dela, o vampiro segurou novamente em sua mão machucada, levando-a aos lábios e beijando seus dedos.

- Não é o suficiente – murmurou, os lábios sujos com o sangue dela.

Ofegante pelo beijo e pelo desejo, Integra sorriu de lado. Os olhos azuis brilhavam tanto que pareciam ter luz própria.

- Nunca é o suficiente pra você, não é? – empurrando-o no peito de leve com a mão, Integra afastou-se, indo em direção à cama.

Adorando aquele olhar, Alucard acompanhou-a com os olhos, esperando. Observou-a sentar na cama e procurar alguma coisa na gaveta do criado-mudo. Tirou de lá uma pequena adaga de prata, de cabo decorado. Riu internamente; quantas armas ela guardava no quarto, afinal?

A diretora virou-se para ele. Afastou os longos cabelos loiros e a gola do pijama, deixando o pescoço à mostra, e fez ali um pequeno corte com a adaga. Ergueu ainda mais a cabeça de modo a deixar a área o mais vulnerável possível, num convite mudo.

Lambendo os lábios e livrando-se do sobretudo vermelho, o vampiro avançou para ela. Mas mal havia chegado na beira da cama, Integra adiantou-se, puxando-o pela camisa e beijando-o mais uma vez. Dessa vez correspondeu ao beijo, o medo de esbarrar nas presas tão grande quando o desejo de explorar-lhe a boca. Deitou-se para trás na cama, deixando que ele ficasse sobre ela.

O beijo, apesar de mais intenso, não durou muito. Não era em sua boca que Alucard estava interessado agora. Assim que se separaram, o vampiro desceu para seu pescoço, lambendo o corte recém-aberto com vontade. Integra gemeu ao sentir um leve ardor na região, e sorriu já imaginando o que faria a seguir. Bem, não era tão difícil assim atraí-lo para onde ela queria, afinal. Enquanto ele lhe lambia o pescoço, abriu os primeiros botões do pijama com a adaga, deixando os seios parcialmente à mostra. Bem no meio dos dois fez um novo corte.

Alucard levantou os olhos para ela, os lábios entreabertos num misto de leve surpresa e de prazer. Sem quebrar o contato visual, desceu a língua para o novo ponto desejado, lambendo com ainda mais intensidade do que antes.

Integra deixou escapar um suspiro ao sentir a língua dele entre seus seios e ao constatar que, agora, seus lábios e o restante de sua pele estavam começando a ficar quentes, alimentados pelo sangue dela.

De repente sentiu um choque numa região extremamente sensível; Alucard havia desviado a língua para um de seus seios, deixando uma trilha de saliva e sangue até abocanhar seu mamilo, rodeando-o sensualmente com a língua.

Ofegante, ela jogou a cabeça para trás; agarrou-o pelos cabelos, contorcendo-se em arrepios. Em algum momento de seus sonhos mais loucos ela teria imaginado que sentiria tanto prazer assim com um vampiro? Não que responder a essa pergunta importasse muito – ela já não conseguia mais raciocinar.

Quando percebeu, Alucard já havia terminado de tirar toda a parte de cima de seu pijama. Foi com uma certa relutância que ele se afastou para tirar a parte de cima da própria roupa. Recompondo-se, Integra aproveitou a deixa para roçar a perna no sexo ereto do vampiro, ouvindo-o deixar escapar um suspiro.

Alucard forçou seu quadril contra a perna dela para roçar ainda mais, e devagar aproximou novamente seu corpo do dela. Encostou os torsos totalmente, sentindo os seios dela de encontro ao seu peito; a pela dela parecia em chamas em contato com a sua. O calor que emanava dela era tão sufocante que o fazia querer acabar com tudo naquele momento, enquanto sugava-lhe o sangue puro e fervente.

Mas precisava resistir aos seus instintos mais irracionais. E também... precisava prepará-la primeiro.

Depois de beijá-la mais uma vez, o vampiro afastou-se um pouco e desceu as mãos para terminar de despir sua mestra, arrancando-lhe a parte de baixo do pijama. Aproveitou para olhá-la dos pés à cabeça, devorando com os olhos o corpo perfeito, as curvas bem desenhadas e a pele imaculada – exceto pelos dois pequenos cortes que ela havia feito há pouco. A expressão no rosto afogueado dizia-lhe que ela era totalmente sua, agora. Delicadamente, afastou as coxas da diretora com as mãos, deixando-a exposta para ele, enquanto posicionava o rosto entre suas pernas.

Integra ergueu a cabeça, prevendo o que ele ia fazer, mas não exatamente acreditando. Abriu a boca para chamá-lo, mas tudo que saiu de sua garganta foi um gemido; choques elétricos ainda mais fortes que os anteriores perpassaram todo o seu corpo quando sentiu a língua de Alucard adentrar sua região íntima.

Nunca ninguém a havia tocado assim; ela nunca imaginara que alguém – mortal ou imortal – poderia fazê-la se sentir daquele modo.

Ao mesmo tempo vulnerável e confiante; dominada, mas ainda dona de sua própria vontade.

Arqueou as costas, sem poder contar mais os gemidos que saíam de seus lábios enquanto a língua quente do vampiro a fazia ter delírios; a região entre suas coxas ficando cada vez mais úmida.

Quando ela finalmente achou que não agüentaria mais e já estava começando a sentir espasmos vindos de seu baixo-ventre, Alucard parou e ergueu o rosto para ela.

Com a respiração descompassada, Integra olhou para baixo e encontrou os olhos vermelhos.

- A poderosa diretora da Organização Hellsing, da Ordem Real dos Cavaleiros Protestantes, Sir Integra Hellsing... agora é toda minha. – Alucard sussurrou e lambeu a parte interna da coxa de sua mestra.

- _Insolente_ – sibilou a diretora, mas estava sorrindo. – Ainda sou sua chefe. Uma palavra minha e você volta para o seu calabouço.

Alucard riu, enquanto erguia-se novamente para terminar de se despir. Integra não pôde evitar de olhar para o membro ereto, grande e rijo, que despontava entre suas pernas.

- Mas será que conseguiria viver sem mim, mestra? – murmurou, deitando-se novamente sobre ela e encaixando os quadris entre suas pernas.

- Quer mesmo ouvir a resposta?

Provavelmente não queria, pois calou-a novamente com um beijo, enquanto posicionava seu sexo pulsante na entrada quente e úmida. Começou a penetrá-la, sentindo a resistência por parte de seu corpo. Era tão apertada e quente que ele precisou se segurar para não ir em frente; quando havia chegado na metade, parou para que ela se acostumasse.

- Integra, você nunca...

- _Cale a boca!_ – rosnou entre dentes, tentando disfarçar a feição de dor. Não, nunca havia sido penetrada por um homem antes; nunca havia se submetido a um homem antes.

Mas aquele ser à sua frente não era um homem. Estava muito longe de ser.

Era um monstro.

Enquanto tentava relaxar, Integra olhou mais uma vez nos olhos dele. Olhos vermelhos do sangue de incontáveis vidas que pereceram sob suas mãos, sob suas presas. Milhares haviam temido seu nome, e para muitos aquele olhar fora a última coisa que viram. Olhos de um assassino, de alguém que há muito tempo deixara de ser humano.

Aqueles olhos estavam nela.

Sentiu um forte arrepio pelo corpo. Alguma coisa mudara em seu baixo ventre; ela sentiu seus músculos cederem, e ele penetrou-a mais fundo.

- Ah... Alucard...

- Me chame pelo nome – sussurrou.

- Eu _estou_ cha... Ah... – sentiu-o ir ainda mais fundo, e agarrou suas costas.

- _Não_ – murmurou o vampiro. Aproximou mais o rosto enquanto continuava penetrando-a divagar, falando com os lábios colados aos dela. – O verdadeiro. Você sabe meu nome, Integra.

Os lábios da diretora tremeram. Quando abriu a boca para falar, sentiu-o entrar totalmente dentro de si.

- Ah! – ofegou, mas lutou para manter o contato visual. – _Vlad... Dracula_ – praticamente gemeu o nome de encontro à boca dele, e sentiu os lábios do vampiro formarem um sorriso.

Puxando os quadris para trás e em seguida empurrando-os para frente de novo, Alucard deu uma primeira investida com mais força. Integra gemeu alto e jogou a cabeça para trás num reflexo. A onda de choque dessa vez tinha sido infinitamente maior, e quando ela pensou que não agüentaria uma segunda, o vampiro começou a repetir o movimento cada vez mais rápido.

Não eram mais gemidos e sim gritos que irrompiam da garganta de Integra, mas a última coisa com que ela se importava era se alguém iria ouvir. O prazer era tão intenso que ela pensou que fosse morrer ou rachar ao meio. Quando tudo se tornou quase insuportável, ela sentiu seu corpo inteiro se contrair em fortes espasmos e de repente o tempo parou.

Alucard sentiu-a apertar-se em torno de seu membro, quente e maravilhosa, e com uma última investida derramou-se dentro dela.

* * *

><p>Quando Integra voltou a si, não conseguia mover um músculo. Ouvia a chuva lá fora bem mais amena agora. Abriu os olhos. Alguém a cobrira com o lençol, mas continuava sem o pijama.<p>

Olhou para a janela. O dia estava claro. Olhando pelo quarto, não havia o menor sinal de que mais alguém havia estado ali.

Batidas na porta.

- Integra-sama? Vim trazer o café – a voz de Walter vindo do outro lado.

- Um momento – gritou em resposta, enquanto esforçava-se para levantar e vestir alguma coisa. Acabou por pegar um robe e colocar por cima da pele, só para não ficar sem nada. Não gostava muito, pois aquilo deixava seu decote e suas pernas à mostra.

- Entre, Walter.

- Bom dia, Integra-sam... – o mordomo congelou ao entrar e se deparar com sua ama naqueles trajes.

- _Bom dia_ – respondeu, impaciente. Provavelmente os cortes da noite anterior estavam à mostra também. – Algum problema?

- N-não, senhorita. Em absoluto – respondeu de pronto o obediente mordomo, embora Integra pudesse jurar que o vira sorrir. Continuou seu caminho, trazendo a bandeja com o café da manhã e um envelope.

- Pode deixar aí – a diretora fez um gesto vago indicando a cama.

- Claro – o mordomo obedeceu, depositando a bandeja ao lado dela. – E tem mais uma coisa, senhorita... – continuou, estendendo para ela o envelope. – Encontrei _isto_ preso à porta do seu quarto.

Franzindo o cenho, Integra pegou o envelope das mãos dele e o abriu.

Dentro havia uma mensagem escrita com sangue.

_**You can't deny the prize it may never fulfill you**_

_(Você não pode negar que o prêmio pode nunca te satisfazer)_

_**It longs to kill you**_

_(Ele anseia matá-la)_

_**Are you willing to die?**_

_(Você está disposta a morrer?)_

_**The coldest blood runs through my veins**_

_(O sangue mais frio corre pelas minhas veias)_

_**You know my name**_

_(Você sabe o meu nome)_

- Ora, mas isto é uma _ameaça_ – murmurou a diretora, sorrindo para si mesma. – Deve ser respondida à altura.

- Senhorita? – o mordomo levantou uma sobrancelha, sem entender.

- Chame Alucard para mim assim que o sol se pôr. Não permita que ele se atrase _um minuto_, entendeu, Walter?

- Sim, senhorita – respondeu, mas pela cara o mordomo não havia entendido nada. E, com uma reverência, retirou-se.

Integra tornou a ler a carta, sorrindo. Estava de ótimo humor, mas não podia deixar que nenhum de seus subordinados percebesse.


End file.
